Curly Hair
by xGaloshes
Summary: Don't really have a good description for this ; First chapter takes place before school starts in season 3, and the second chapter will take place one of the first nights back to school in season 3. R&R? (:
1. Chapter 1

"Amber! That's my shirt, hands off." A brown-haired girl cried playfully; tugging a sparkly pink shirt from a blonde girl's hands. Amber's face instantly fell into a pout.

"That's really not your color, Joy, but _fine_." The blonde sighed dramatically and shuffled around the room. "How does so much of our stuff end up over here, anyway?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, it couldn't be because you two invite yourselves over and take over my room, that's for sure." A sarcastic voice came from the closet, and an auburn-haired girl came out holding a few shirts.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love us, Patricia. And we had to come over and cheer you up once you got back from America." Joy said, throwing a discarded sock at Patricia. She shook off the sock and a look of hurt flashed over her face before she turned away, shoving the shirts into a suitcase. Joy bit her lip, feeling bad about bringing it up.

"You still haven't told us _why_ you guys broke up, you know." Amber pointed out as she neatly folded a skirt over her knee.

"It's still none of your business, you know." Patricia mocked as she continued stuffing clothing into her suitcase.

"Fine, fine. But I'm so getting Peddie back together - that's going to be my goal this year." The blonde said delicately, peering at herself in the large mirror hanging on Patricia's purple wall.

"Would you stop using that ridiculous name for us? And _no_, you are _not_. We're over." Patricia huffed, and Joy and Amber shared a smirk. Both knew their friend obviously still had feelings for the blonde American; they knew her too well to accept her lies.

"Whatever. Have you seen Bunsie Bun? I can't find him anywhere." Joy said, her forehead creasing in worry before Amber jumped up from Patricia's bed.

"Oh, yes! He was in my bag, I don't know _why_, but here." She beamed brightly as she grabbed a large sequined bag from the floor and took out a beaten up old bunny stuffed animal. Joy hugged it like a toddler and put it in her box.

"So, _Patricia_…" Amber began, turning back around and hopping onto the bed where Patricia was stuffing her suitcase. The auburn-haired girl groaned and her blue eyes rose to Amber's smiling face, eyebrows raised.

"What's your hairstyle going to be this year?" Amber asked, leaning forward and tugging on a piece of her red-brown hair. Patricia swatted her hand away angrily and glowered at the blonde girl.

"Does it matter?" She said crossly, walking across the room and to the mirror, where she had pictures pinned up.

"Of course hair matters!" Joy said loudly.

"Hair's like the most important thing about school, Patricia!" Amber scolded, crossing her legs as she leaned back on the bed some, surveying Patricia and Joy closely. Patricia rolled her eyes at Amber before setting back to work.

"I think you should both go for a curly style this year." Amber said, nodding. "Defiantly curly."

"I'm not curling my hair every day, Amber. I have more important things to do." Patricia grumbled, taking some photos down from the wall and looking at them closely.

"You straighten it every day! Your hair's kinda curly in the mornings, so all you have to do is work with that. I'll help you." Amber reassured before turning to face Joy. "Your hair, on the other hand, might take a while to curl. But we'll manage." Joy's hand rose to twirl her ponytail around her finger, nodding.

"I think curly hair might be a good change for us, Trix. What about you, Ambs? What're you doing with your hair?" Joy asked, watching Patricia glare harshly at a photo. She quickly leapt across the messy room, grabbing it from her hands as Amber began talking.

"I'm not sure, really, but maybe –"

"Joy! Give it back!" Patricia's scream cut across Amber's speech as she chased after Joy.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Joy cooed, hoping over a box on the ground and onto the bed beside Amber. She thrust the photo into Amber's hands and Amber let out a little squeal.

"I've never seen this picture! How have I not seen this picture of you two!?" Amber asked, looking at the photo fondly. It was Patricia and Eddie, blushing softly and tangled together under a tree on the school grounds. Eddie had a playful smirk on his face, and Patricia had a glare on hers, though it looked like she was struggling to keep from smiling. "Who took it?" She asked, looking up as Patricia stormed over and tore it from her hands.

"None of your business! And we're not cute, shut up, Joy. I can't _stand_ him." Patricia growled furiously, throwing the picture on the floor. She went back to her suitcase and shoved a few other pictures of Piper and the rest of her family and some of her with the other members of Anubis House into her suitcase. When she wasn't looking Amber swooped down and grabbed the discarded photo, shoving it in her pocket and winking at Joy.

"Let's do your hair, Patricia." Joy said brightly, standing up and earning an icy glare from Patricia. "Come on, please? We'll drop the Eddie thing if you let us, right Ambs?" Joy pleaded as Amber nodded quickly. Patricia groaned and stomped around the bed.

"I don't have a curling iron, sorry." She said with a smug look.

"No worries! I brought one with me!" Amber said, clapping her hands and digging a curling iron from her bag.

"_Why_ did you bring that to my house?" Patricia asked as Joy tugged her into a beanbag chair.

"To do your hair, duh." Amber said, rolling her eyes as she switched the iron on. Patricia eyed the two other girls warily as they set to work, pinning up her hair and bickering over how to curl it.

After what seemed like forever, the two other girls allowed Patricia to stand up and look into the mirror. A look of surprise crossed her face, and Amber squealed triumphantly.

"You like it, right?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down. Patricia rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a smile from her face as she turned to face her friends again.

"Yeah, I guess. What about Joy, though? Are we doing hers?" She asked, touching a still-warm curl that hung by her face absentmindedly.

"Yes! I've never curled my hair before; I really want to see what it looks like." Joy said excitedly, scrambling across the messy room and plopping in the beanbag chair, beckoning for Amber and Patricia to come and fix her hair.

Doing Joy's hair took longer then Patricia's, as Patricia and Amber had far more different views on how to do it. They argued over which part to curl first and how as Joy whined and groaned and urged them to hurry up.

"Fine! You do it yourself, Amber, and I'll go finish packing _my_ bags!" Patricia finally shouted, throwing her hands up and storming off across the room. Amber beamed and bent to begin curling Joy's brown hair.

* * *

**This is going to be a quick two chapter drabble. I'll have chapter two up when I get a few reviews on this one~ **

**I've never _really _wrote Amber, and I've never wrote Joy, so sorry if they seem a bit odd. And for the sake of the story we'll pretend Joy and Amber both knew about the break-up (just not the details) before school started. Eddie will be in chapter two!**

**Right, I think that's all. For any of you 'Peddie: Just Add Children' readers, I am trying to come up with a new chapter idea, don't worry! (:**

**xGaloshes **


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia crept down the stairs carefully, watching Victor in his office. He seemed to be sleeping, but she knew better then to take chances when it came to him. Switching her gaze to her feet for a moment and making sure to avoid the creaky step, Patricia quickly tip-toed to the bottom, her high ponytail swinging behind her. Once down, she exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and walked to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see the light on, and the sounds of someone walking around coming from inside. Narrowing her eyes, she crept in and leaned against the door frame, watching Eddie dance around the kitchen. He was tapping his hands against the counter-top and bobbing his head to a beat of his own invention, and doing odd jerking movements. Patricia watched him, her eyes still narrowed, and struggling not to smile at him. She was mad at him. She hated him. He wasn't supposed to be making her smile.

Eddie tapped his hands quickly against the counter-top and then brought them to his chest, mimicking playing a guitar. He spun around as he did this, aiming to grab the dressing behind him, but something – or someone – else caught his attention. His hands jumped nervously to his hair and a light blush crept to his face as he met Patricia's narrowed eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Are you almost done? I want to get something to eat." Patricia snapped, still leaning against the door frame. Eddie's jaw clenched a bit and his eyes dropped – he was evidently hoping for a warmer response.

"Get something to eat, then. I'm just making a hoagie." Eddie replied, turning away from her and busying himself with the half-made sandwich in front of him. Patricia made a face and walked into the kitchen, her head held high. Eddie watched her out of the corner of his eye with a twinge of sadness.

She padded around the kitchen, half-heartedly opening cupboards and shutting them again. Eddie looked up from his hoagie and openly watched her now. Patricia, as if sensing his eyes on her, spun around to face him.

"Why are you looking at me?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Eddie countered, putting his hands against the counter.

"I'm just surprised you're looking at me when the girl of your dreams is right upstairs." Patricia huffed, turning around and throwing open another cupboard.

"The girl of my – _oh_, you mean the new girl, KT?" Eddie laughed quietly, shaking his head. "She wasn't really in my dreams… she was in my.. day-mare." Patricia spun around to look at him again.

"Day-mare? What's that mean? Don't be stupid." She grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter. Eddie rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it. I thought you were getting something to eat?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

"I was trying too, before you interrupted me!" Patricia growled, briskly walking to the fridge. Eddie shook his head again, why did she have to be so difficult?

"Do – do you want a hoagie?" He offered, hoping to get back in her good graces.

"A _what_?"

"A hoagie – a sandwich, like this. I'll make you one if you want." Eddie said quietly, squirting the dressing onto his hoagie. Patricia pulled her face from the fridge and sighed.

"I _guess_. There's nothing else to eat around here." She mumbled, walking over to him slowly. She stopped a few feet away from him, as if afraid to get close. Eddie gave her a questioning look as he finished with his hoagie.

"What are you doing? And what do you want on yours?" He asked; turning and taking another bun from the breadbox. Patricia gave him a withering look and took a step closer to him, surveying the supplies he had.

"I don't know, surprise me." She finally sighed, shrugging and hoisting herself up to sit on the counter-top. Eddie nodded silently and set to work making her hoagie.

He finished quickly and handed it to her, waiting for her response to it. Patricia frowned at it and took a cautious bite, shrugging as she chewed.

"It's _okay_, I guess." She mumbled through her mouthful. Eddie smirked, picking up the meats and cheeses and the other things he had been using to make the hoagies.

"Very ladylike, Yacker." He teased, walking over to the fridge and shoving the supplies into it. Patricia glared at him and beat her legs against the counter. Eddie walked back over to her, taking his hoagie and hoisting himself up onto the counter beside her. He took a bite of his hoagie, watching her closely. She was staring determinedly at the cupboards, away from him, and chewing her mouthful slowly.

Eddie's eyes traveled over her face, where stray red-brown curls were beginning to fall from her ponytail. He sighed and took another bite of his hoagie, his eyes not leaving her. He missed her – he missed _them_. Eddie missed when he could walk into a room and instantly be insulted yet feel loved by her at the same time. When she had broke up with him out of the blue over the summer it had really hurt him, not that he would admit that to anyone. He was absorbed in his memories and didn't notice when Patricia's head swung around to face him finally.

"_What? _Stop staring at me." Patricia snapped, glaring at him. His eyes were glazed over and a small smile was playing on his lips. She frowned worriedly and waved a hand in front of his face. "Weasel! What's wrong with you?" She said loudly, finally drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh – oh, sorry. I was just… thinking." Eddie admitted, taking another bite. She mimicked him and frowned softly.

"'Bout what?" She mumbled through her food. He shook his head and smirked.

"You have horrible manners. But, well… I was thinking about… us." Eddie sighed, tapping his fingers against the counter. Patricia recoiled a bit, blinking at him carefully.

"There is no us." She whispered, looking down guiltily.

"But why? We were great together." Eddie pressed, his eyes searching her face pleadingly – she had never really given him an answer to why she broke it off with him.

"Just drop it, Eddie!" Patricia choked, angrily swiping a curl from her face. "I didn't come down here to talk."

"When'd your hair get curly?" Eddie asked suddenly, cocking his head. Patricia made a face and shrugged.

"Amber and Joy decided that curly hair looks good on me. And it's easier to curl it then argue with Amber's nonsense, even though it looks terrible." She complained, swiping another curl out of her eyes again. Eddie reached out and tucked another stray curl behind her ear gently, and she froze at his touch.

"I like your hair curly." He breathed, leaning towards her. Patricia turned to face him, biting her lip. His hand lingered on her cheek, and he gently tilted her head upwards. Eddie brought himself closer, just about to bring his lips to hers when she suddenly pulled away.

"No, Eddie! Just – just stop, okay? Date Amber or Mara or – or KT. Just leave me _alone_." Patricia said, hopping off the counter, and Eddie's heart skipped a beat as he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

She quickly walked out of the kitchen, refusing to meet his eyes again, and made her way to the stairs, not bothering to keep quiet. Eddie was left in the kitchen with his and her half-eaten hoagie, feeling horrible, with his head full of curly red-brown hair.

* * *

**Not my best work, I'll admit it. I came up with this idea last night and decided to write it, as much as I hated seeing Peddie broken up. **

**Let me know what you think? Also, why do you guys think they broke up in the first place? I always put it to Patricia and her 'people issues', maybe figuring if she broke up with him first it would save her some heartbreak in the long run... but I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter!**

**xGaloshes **


End file.
